


Worse than Murder

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Other, Queer Themes, Queer society, Queerplatonic Relationships, asexual bokuto, it's like falling in love, pan akaashi, pan kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi invited Bokuto to their university Queer Society's first meeting of the year. It's squish at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse than Murder

**Author's Note:**

> so i joined my uni's queer society and ngl this is pretty much how i came out

They were somewhere Bokuto had never expected to be. Apart from, say, a strip club. Akaashi had asked him to come along and it wasn’t as thought he _minded,_ because talking to random people about sexuality was a lot different than talking to them about _sex._ He knew that if that had been the case Akaashi wouldn’t have invited him - or even come at all, truth be told. Sexuality was something Bokuto was fine with. It was something he could _deal_ with. 

It’s not as though it wasn’t fun, either. Everyone had stickers on their chest with their names and pronouns, sometimes a preference written below or beside. His own kept peeling off his shirt so he patted it firmly onto his arm instead, presenting the _Bokuto - he/him_ clearly for anyone asking. Akaashi’s was pressed across their heart, _they/them_ written in small, neat handwriting beside the kanji, _pan_ just below. 

Someone approached the two of them, standing uncomfortably at the edge of the room, and grinned between them widely. _Kuroo,_ his sticker read and Bokuto already liked him for the teasing edge to his smile. 

“Akaashi, huh?” he asked, voice toned with a mischievous lilt that Bokuto _loved._ “Score for pan,” he said and extended his fist. 

Akaashi briefly glanced at Bokuto and took in his wide grin before raising their own fist and hesitantly tapping it against Kuroo’s. “This is Bokuto,” Akaashi introduced, inclining their head towards their friend. 

Kuroo’s eyes darted to Bokuto’s chest quickly before he raised his fist to Bokuto too. After bumping knuckles Bokuto presented his arm for inspection and Kuroo confirmed him with a sly grin and a low, “Good to meet you, man.” He leaned himself against the table behind Bokuto and Akaashi and folded his arms over his chest, looking extremely relaxed. “First time at a meet?” he asked, nodding to the group of twenty-something university students mingling around the room. 

Akaashi nodded slightly and Bokuto jumped in excitedly. “There was never anything like this around where we come from,” he explained, all but jumping on the spot with his face alight with amazement. “Small suburb and all that,” he said happily. 

Kuroo’s eyes creased a little when he smiled and Bokuto’s heart swooped. “I know the feeling,” he said dipping his messy head in a sheepish nod. “Moved in from the outskirts of the city last year,” he explained. 

Bokuto nodded in strong agreement and Akaashi spoke up. “You’re a second year?” 

Kuroo turned his grin to Akaashi and said, “I guess that makes me your upperclassman. Second year civil engineering. What about you two?”

“Languages and linguistics,” Bokuto said, pointing at Akaashi, “Bachelor of exercise in sports science for me,” he finished and jerked his thumb to his chest with a wide grin. “I’m joining the volleyball team this semester - I’m going to be the ace!” he announced proudly and planted his fists on his hips, puffing his chest like a proud bird. 

“Nice,” Kuroo hummed, perking up. “I played a lot in high school. Middle blocker.” He glanced between Akaashi and Bokuto and raised an eyebrow. “So you two knew each other before?”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically and swung an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “Yep!” he announced, grinning when Akaashi sighed and rolled their eyes like they should be annoyed but the small smile twitching on their lips gave them away. “I graduated first, then took a year off to wait for Akaashi to finish.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose and he hedged, “So... you two are...?”

Bokuto blinked and cocked his head to the side, confusion in his glance.  _“Oh,”_ he huffed when realisation hit him and he dropped his arm from Akaashi’s shoulders. “No, no!” he refuted, raising his hands and shaking his head. “No, I’m - we’re not-” He was cut off by the club president calling the crowd to attention and Kuroo shot him an apologetic glance when everyone quietened to pay attention. 

They were to play games, apparently. Like middle school drama class, but with supposedly full-grown adults. It was more fun than Bokuto had expected to have when he’d arrived at the classroom with Akaashi. 

A single glance at Akaashi encouraged him to seek out Kuroo for the increasingly frantic game of Huggy Bear, though the three of them often ended up squished close together anyway. After that came Cross the Circle, which Bokuto almost managed to get out of unscathed (in the last quarter he got caught out for wearing socks instead of indoor slippers and demanded that everyone with a tattoo scatter. To his surprise and gleeful intrigue Bokuto saw Kuroo dodge a few places to his right while Bokuto rushed to fill another space). Akaashi opted out of musical chairs and it didn't take long before Kuroo was sitting on someone’s lap (Bokuto promised to avenge him and made it to the final four before being left without anywhere to sit).

The group seemed to tire of the games and were left to drift, eat and pick up any of the card or board games scattered around. Perhaps the three of them shouldn’t have decided on Uno to encourage the growth of new friendship but they hardly ended up paying attention to the game anyway. 

“Bro you would not believe, the film and media faculty is probably the scariest place to be.”

“No _way,”_ Bokuto refuted. “Wouldn’t it be medicine? Aren’t they engineering viruses or some shit over there?”

“Nuh-uh,” Kuroo shook his head with a grin. “Film and media wins over viruses _any_ day.” He slapped down a draw-two and didn’t blink when Bokuto stacked his own on top. 

Akaashi huffed and added another, leaving the fourth person to pick up six cards. 

“Literally _every_ door has an automatic lock, and if you don’t have your key card with you you’re _screwed,”_  Kuroo explained. “And all the rooms have full-on blackout curtains and are totally soundproofed. Dude, it’s the freakiest shit.”

“ _Bro,”_ Bokuto gasped and stared at Kuroo in horror. “Like... anything could happen there. People could be-”

“ _Hell yeah,”_ Kuroo whispered back conspiratorially. “Just imagine how many people are _doing it_ in there!”

_“What?”_ Bokuto exclaimed sharply, rearing back in surprise.

“What?” Kuroo asked, thoroughly confused.

“I was going to say _murdured!”_ Bokuto said loudly and continued to stare at Kuroo in horror. 

Kuroo doubled over in laughter and huffed out between giggles, “Bo, you’re looking at me like sex is _worse!”_

_“I’m ace!”_ Bokuto all but yelled in shock, voice ringing with alarm and heat rising in his cheeks. “It practically _is!”_

_“Oh my god!”_ Kuroo exclaimed, giggles turning into full-blown laughter. “For you it _is!”_ he said, looking up at Bokuto’s still-traumatised face with tears in his eyes. 

Akaashi snorted out a laugh and when Bokuto turned to look at his friend he found them hiding their face in their cards. “Can’t believe this,” they snorted and shook their head, shoulders shaking. 

“Oh my _god,”_ Bokuto groaned and brought his hands up to cover his burning cheeks. “Oh my god, they’re all _fucking,”_ he said in breathless realisation, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Bro I’m sorry but,” Kuroo placed a warm, reassuring hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “that was probably the funniest thing I’ve heard all week,” he chuckled weakly, face pressed into his other hand. “Like, oh my _god,”_ he said, shoulders shaking. “You were so,” he gasped a breath, “ _surprised_.”

“Uno,” Akaashi muttered for the third time that night and tossed their last card onto the deck.

Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t hear them. Kuroo was occupied with tucking Bokuto’s head against his shoulder and rocking him, murmuring between bouts of giggles, “I’m sorry, I am _so_ sorry. Forget I said anything. Murder is the worst that could happen,” while Bokuto smiled ecstatically and basked in the felling of _a new friend_ while he clutched at Kuroo’s shoulders, trying to stifle his own bubbling laughter. 

“Idiots,” Akaashi muttered, but they said it with a gentle fondness that knew their friend's happiness. 


End file.
